El Cielo Te Envió
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: En la que Raphael nació vampiro, rodeado de historias aterradoras sobre los humanos, y cuando por fin decide conocer a uno, descubre que no son tan malos. (Ligera divergencia con el canon)(Ligero Saphael)(Reto temático de octubre el foro Anteiku: Halloween a la inversa)


**Disclaimer:** Shadowhunters le pertenece a Freeform y a sus productores. No a mí. _El presente fic participa en el reto temático de octubre: Halloween a la inversa. Del foro Anteiku._

 **Notas adjuntas:** de nuevo, me siento la más idiota de las idiotas, porque no recordaba que Rahael era mexicano (al menos en los libros) y estuve como tonta dos semanas preguntando por referencias folclóricas españolas de vampiros por dos semanas en vez de usar las leyendas que me contaron de chiquita. Supongo que me confundí al leer fics en inglés ya que algunos decían "español" o "hispano" en vez de "mexicano". Aunque de nuevo, mil gracias a Micha por pasarme las referencias españolas. Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal, ya que siento que está bastante mal escrito. uwu

 **Btw:** el título es una referencia a la canción " _Every You Every Me_ " de _Placebo_.

 _En la que Raphael nació vampiro, rodeado de historias aterradoras sobre los humanos, y cuando por fin decide conocer a uno, descubre que no son tan malos_.

* * *

Raphael Santiago nació una friísima mañana de noviembre en 1658, cerca de la capital de Zacatecas. Ya hacía más de cien años de que un tal Hernán Cortés había llegado y conquistado Tenochtitlán, y aquel territorio en el que antes vivían tribus "indias" ahora vivían personas de pieles blancas, barbas espesas y rasgos pronunciados provenientes de un lugar que se hacía llamar _España_ del que Raphael sólo había escuchado hablar. Había una sutil pero clara distinción de castas, en donde los tales españoles eran tratados como la nobleza (pues las leyes así lo dictaban) y los originarios de _Nueva España_ (otrora tierra mexica, azteca y maya) eran poco más que escoria.

Raphael, desde la pequeña choza en la que vivía con su madre, Guadalupe Santiago, observaba a las personas ir y venir, preguntándose para sí mismo, cómo sería vivir como humano. Y como siempre, se diría que podría comer comida normal (no sangre de animales), podría entrar a iglesias sin quemarse (lo sabe por experiencia propia), y no tendría que temerle a estacas que podrían clavarse en su corazón.

Cuando su madre escuchó acerca de un vampiro asesinado con bastante brutalidad en un lugar que se hacía llamar Guadalajara, acusado de supuestos asesinatos que no cometió, decidió tomar las pocas pertenencias que tenían y huir con sus hijos al norte, donde algunas tribus yankees les podrían proporcionar algo de protección.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que las pocas tribus que eran amigables con los de su especie fueron exterminadas por los colonizadores ingleses, aunque la idea de ocultarse cerca de ahí no había sido descartada, mientras se mantuvieran lejos de esos barbáricos humanos todo estaría bien.

* * *

Lograron ocultarse durante cien años, sobreviviendo de animales que solían mendigar por ahí y comerciar algunas pieles de los mismos en los mercados cercanos a cambio de otros bienes textiles antes de que la gente comenzara a sospechar de ellos, quienes poseían una enorme fuerza a pesar de sus cuerpos algo escuetos, quienes tenían una piel blanquísima bordeando en lo pálido, quienes poseían rasgos apuestos…

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que esas sospechas se tornaran en pánico y los pobladores, temerarios como eran, los siguieran hasta su casa y les tendieran una emboscada.

La familia de Raphael tuvo el mismo final que la familia del conde Drácula: quemados hasta la muerte en su casa, sin oportunidades de escapar o hacer algo al respecto.

Raphael, quien no se encontraba en casa en ese momento, no se enteró de la tragedia hasta varios días después, que regresó a su hogar para encontrarlo hecho cenizas. Los restos de su familia mezclados con la madera, la arcilla y metal. Sus ojos pronto se llenaron de rojo, y de éstos lágrimas de sangre brotaron por su enorme pérdida.

* * *

Raphael viajó por mucho tiempo, a través de las Trece Colonias (más tarde los Estados Unidos de América, después de su guerra de independencia), cuyo territorio crecía de manera exponencial; alejado de los humanos, pues éstos eran seres viles, que destruían cualquier cosa que presentara algo diferente. Nunca se quedaba en un lugar más de una semana, y trataba de evadir las metrópolis lo más que pudiera.

En uno de sus viajes se encontró con una vampiresa, Camille Belcourt, quien le ofreció hospedaje y protección de los humanos, a cambio de llevar a cabo algunas misiones que ella le daría. Con algo de reluctancia y una pizca de desconfianza, Raphael aceptó la encomienda de la mujer de cabello azabache, rasgos elegantes y andar seductor.

Llegaron a un lugar que se hacía llamar Hotel DuMort (¿de la muerte, en serio?), donde vivían una gran cantidad de vampiros, seres que, al igual que Raphael habían huido de los humanos.

—Aquí todos somos una gran familia —le explicó Camille susurrando a su oído—. Nos protegemos las espaldas contra esos odiosos mundanos.

A pesar de que el término le era poco familiar, Raphael pudo deducir con bastante facilidad que los _mundanos_ de los que hablaba eran los humanos.

* * *

Las misiones de Camille consistían en secuestrar humanos y traerlos al hotel para poder succionar toda la sangre que pudieran para después matarlos, y esto, a Raphael, le pareció _horrendo_. Aunque no podía hacer mucho, Camille era la líder del clan, todos la obedecían, mientras que él era un simple ayudante, no tenía voz ni voto.

 _Quizás había cosas más desalmadas que los humanos_ , pensaría en ocasiones Raphael con amargura, observando a los de su propia especie deleitarse con la mezcla de glóbulos rojos, plasma, y otras cosas que le hacían casi vomitar su desayuno.

* * *

En ocasiones Raphael escapaba del hotel para observar a los humanos, oculto entre las sombras para no llamar la atención, aunque encontrar oscuridad era algo difícil en la Ciudad de las Luces, y siempre se presentaba como una tarea casi imposible.

En uno de sus paseos se encontró con un chico rarito, acompañado de una chica de cabellos naranjas que pasaban el tiempo hablando de cosas mundanas como _cómics_ y _televisión_. Y estuvo a punto de irse, cuando el chico mencionó algo sobre una serie de vampiros.

—…Digo, _Twilight_ debe ser la representación más ridícula acerca de vampiros en toda la historia, los vampiros no _brillan_ en el sol —ante ésta superstición, Raphael soltó un pequeño bufido, ¿conque así los veían los humanos?

— ¿Pero no crees que es interesante? Las personas tienen diferentes percepciones sobre criaturas mitológicas — _¡¿mitológicas?!_ —, y admite que por lo menos es divertido ver cómo las chicas siempre se enamoran de Edward…

—Pft — _lo mismo digo_ —, ¿cómo es que todas se enamoran del chico misterioso?

—Porque lo consideran sexy, Simon.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el amigo de la infancia?

—Él también tiene su final feliz.

Raphael rodó los ojos ante las indirectas que el chico mundano le daba a la chica—presumiblemente su mejor amiga de la infancia—pero que la chica no captaba. No tenía remedio.

—Sí, cómo no, terminar con la hija de su primer amor no es lo que cualquiera llamaría un final feliz.

* * *

Raphael no sabría con qué responder si le preguntaran por sus escapadas durante las noches de festín—oséase, la mayoría de las noches—, lo usual era acosar al mismo mundano de siempre, observarlo interactuar con su amiga, darle indirectas de su amor y fallar miserablemente. Aunque claro, lo negaría todo si alguien siquiera se atreviera a sugerir que Raphael tenía el mínimo interés en un mundano aburrido.

En una de las ocasiones en las que siguió al chico, éste venía solo. Caminaba sin rumbo aparente, hasta que se detuvo en un callejón.

—Sal de dónde quiera que estés —le dijo a la nada, y Raphael se sintió sorprendido, ¿cómo era que un simple mundano pudo sentir su presencia?—. Sé que sabes que te hablo a ti, desearía saber que por lo menos no me acosa un asesino a serie, y si lo eres, por lo menos sería agradable conocer el rostro de quien termine con mi vida. — _qué valiente_.

Con un paso menos sigiloso al que estuvo usando toda la noche, y sin hacer uso de su súper velocidad, Raphael se posicionó frente a Simon, y le dedicó una mirada impasiva. El chico tragó grueso pero al mismo tiempo lucía aliviado de que su acosador no fuera un sociópata… o que no pareciera uno.

— ¿C-cuál es tu nombre? —Raphael arqueó una ceja, _¿en serio?_

—Raphael Santiago.

—O-oh. El mío es Simon Lewis.

—Qué interesante.

— ¡Oye! No uses el sarcasmo.

— ¿Y qué más puedo usar?

—No sé…

Raphael dirigió su vista a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba media hora antes de que los primeros rayos de sol quisieran asomarse por la ventana.

—Mira —le dijo al chico—, me encantaría quedarme a conversar y todo, pero tengo que irme.

Y corrió hasta llegar a DuMort.

* * *

—Raphael, necesito que me traigas a un mundano en especial.

Raphael levantó la vista del pequeño libro que tenía entre manos.

— ¿Y quién sería esta vez?

—Es el mejor amigo de la hija de Valentine, y se llama Simon Lewis.

* * *

Toda la misión fue un fiasco, desde el secuestrarlo, el mantenerlo preso, el que el chico le recordara, y su escape del hotel.

—No sé cómo agradecerte.

—No significas nada para mí, sólo hice esto para evitar que Valentine se salga con la suya —bufó por entre los tubos para evitar los rayos del sol que le eran tan dañinos. Observando al mundano insignificante irse junto con sus amigos Cazadores de Sombras.

* * *

Lo que le siguió fue quizás peor. El chico se había convertido en un subyugado de Camille, y había regresado arrastrándose hasta la vampiresa con deseos de más. No es necesario mencionar que Camille lo succionó hasta que estaba prácticamente muerto y sólo quedaba una alternativa para permitirle vivir: convertirlo en vampiro.

A la chica Fairchild no le tomó demasiado tiempo decidirse por salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, aún después de escuchar las advertencias de Raphael acerca de que podría tratar de asesinarla en cuanto saliera de su tumba. Raphael había visto ya a varios pichones morir y volver a nacer. El resultado no siempre era favorable, y era bastante difícil retenerlos pues sus instintos los guiaban en sus primeras horas hasta que consumieran sangre.

Hubo un pequeño conflicto acerca de con quién debería quedarse el novato, y después de varios argumentos expuestos por parte del hispano, se decidió que él sería el más adecuado para entrenarlo como vampiro.

* * *

Los primeros días fueron difíciles para Simon, el adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, el aceptar lo que era, y el adaptarse a su _nueva familia_. Todo ante la inquisitiva mirada del—casi—líder del clan.

Fiel a su palabra, Raphael levantaba todas las noches a Simon al crepúsculo para poder comenzar con su entrenamiento. Y aunque no era la persona más compasiva del mundo, era eficaz en su trabajo, mostrando resultados (aunque fueran pequeños) en cada sesión. Aún si Simon terminara exhausto después de ello, o dijera cuánto lo odiaba.

Poco a poco, Simon parecía adaptarse a la nueva vida de ser un vampiro, a pesar de que seguía comportándose como un mundano. Lily y Stan eran los miembros del clan con quien Simon más pasaba tiempo, y éstos parecían haberle tomado cariño al pichón. De hecho, todo el clan parecía haberlo hecho.

* * *

—Si crees que las supersticiones acerca de los vampiros que tienen los mundanos son ridículas, deberías escuchar las supersticiones de los humanos tenían los vampiros —le mencionó una vez Raphael cuando Simon se estaba quejando de _The Vampire Diaries_.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles son?

Raphael tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire que no necesitaba y soltó un suspiro desganado. —Algo sobre que tenían enormes dientes, que eran las criaturas más brutales del mundo y que no tenían alma.

Ante esto, Simon parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar la carcajada. —Vaya, esas sí son ridículas.

Raphael se encogió de hombros. —Eso era hace casi quinientos años, cuando los vampiros eran repudiados como la peste.

Simon se removió incómodo, podía deducir por el tono de voz de Raphael y su mirada distante que eso lo decía por experiencia propia.

—Si te sirve de algo, en el siglo XXI los vampiros son las criaturas más _cool_ que puedan existir.

Raphael le miró de soslayo. —Y los mundanos son relativamente soportables.

— ¡Oye! —a pesar de las protestas del novato, Raphael le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de auto-satisfacción.

Y sus palabras eran sinceras, los mundanos no eran tan malos como Raphael los recordaba hacía varios centurias…

* * *

 **Fin |** **終わり**


End file.
